1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of bird feeding equipment and stations and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for preventing terrestrial insects from invading a humming bird feeding station.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the art of bird feeding, many types of bird feeders exist on the market. Hummingbird feeders are arguably the more popular and better selling systems of the class which includes various types of seed feeders.
Hummingbird feeders are typically hollow bodied vessels that are designed to contain and hold a sweet liquid resembling nectar that local hummingbirds may feed on through special access points around the hollow body. The access points for consuming the liquid held within the feeder are typically fashioned to resemble flowers or the like having petals and in some cases sporting a landing area or apparatus like a perch.
Hummingbird feeders are often hung from the eve of a house or from a tree or other structure so that the liquid is high off the ground and easily accessible to flying birds that may hover about or light on the feeder to consume the liquid. One problem with hanging or posted feeders is that terrestrial insects nearby such as an ant colony, for example, will detect the scent of the liquid within the feeder and will eventually discover how the liquid may be accessed. In most cases the insects climb down the cord, wire, or other hanging member and access the external body of the feeder. From there they find the access points to the liquid and begin consuming the liquid. In severe cases, the insects end up clogging the access points requiring premature maintenance of the feeder to clear out the insects and to refill with fresh liquid.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a hummingbird feeding station that reduces or prevents terrestrial insects from accessing the liquid within the feeder.